orgonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talmud vs Qu'ran Blasphemy
The battle of good and evil today isn't just any ordinary - there's always that "evil vs. evil" side of it with the "good" in the middle. What better place for such a scenario other than Israel? Everyone's fought over Israel before, the Christians and the Muslims which was during the Middle Ages. Today, it's between the Jews and the Muslims - it's between followers of the Talmud and the Qur'an in other words and when we get these two followers in one country together the results are just astrocious. When it comes to the Muslims, it's already troublesome enough having to deal with them if you're a non-Muslim. It's equally just as bad with the Talmud Jews of Israel. If you don't know what the Talmud is, most people think it's the Jewish holy book, well it's NOT, the Jewish holy book is the Torah and the Talmud was a piece(s) of garbage compiled during the Babylonian era and Maimonides (cursed be his name) was one of the biggest Talmudic authors and worse is, half of the world believes that he was a real Torah-believing Jew! The Talmud teaches Jews to kill non-Jews, and not just any non-Jews, what and who the Talmud considers non-Jews or apostates and it's just like the Qur'an which teaches Muslims to kill non-Muslims, and there's nothing Biblical about it! The main core problem is that both these Talmud Jews and these Muslims think their book is the most sacred and un-corrupted Bibles. Really? Then how come one can compile a list of verses from the Talmud and the Qur'an teaching people to murder, steal and lie? That's what happening today in Israel today, both races just going at it in the streets of Jerusalem, streets of Bethlehem killing each other off and you have the Christians and real Torah-believing Jews in the middle of it all. Even real Christians today know that our Bible isn't perfect, it's been distorted and mis-translated over thousands of years. If you don't join the Muslims and their world domination campaign, you're considered a racist. If you don't join these Talmudic Jews, you're considered anti-semitic. Just when does it stop? You literally have the Talmud Jews on one side, expecting the world to support them as real Israelites, and then you have the Muslims on the other killing Christians expecting westerners to accept them as worshippers of the same God. When does it stop? This is literally a war between fake Jews and fake Muslims. Stop supporting the fake Jews. Stop supporting the Jihadist freaks. It's because of these two groups, or two doctrines shall I say - this Talmudic Zionistic Judaism and this Islamic terrorism is why there will never be peace in Israel, or peace in Jerusalem. It would be great if the Israeli government would just ban the Talmud and the Qur'an from Israel and implement the Bible into their legislature but let us face the truth, the Israeli government is dominated by these Talmud-worshipping pigs much as the surrounding Arab nations are ran by a bunch of Jihadist animals. It does not stop. A Synopsis of the "Israeli Jews" and the Talmud and the Muslims and Qu'ran The people of Israel today are not real Israelites but just converts to Judaism, in fact you go to Israel today about half of their people, roughly 50% do not even believe in Yahweh or "secular"."80% of Jews Believe in God - Ynet (Hebrew)". Ynet. 1995-06-20. Retrieved 2012-02-05. And those that are religious, are followers of the Talmud - which if you were a real Jew, you'd spit on the Talmud and burn it. The Talmud, like the Qur'an is a doctrinal garbage that was written as a result of Paganistic and Kabbalistic pharisees trying to merge Judaism and Paganism together during the Babylonian era. This is the reason why Yahweh dissoluted the Kingdom of Israel in the first place, because people were following Kabbalistic and Talmudic garbage and like the 50% of Israelis today, turned their faiths away from God! The Muslims today, don't even get me started are just wreaking havoc and civil war on themselves. I don't even need to go on about it, kill Christians, kill Jews, kill Hindus, kill Buddhists, kill non-believers and you'll go to Heaven and meet 72 virgins (never specified even if they're female). Like the Jews, the forefathers of today's Muslims weren't a bunch of child-raping and savage killers. In fact, if you actually do read the Bible, Judaism and Islam back in the days of their ancient selves were religions of peace, especially for Islam. They were NOT Talmudic or Allah-worshipping freaks. Oh and as for the actual bloodline of the "Jews" in Israel today, notice how they're all brown-skinned and long-bearded, and who else (for the most part) fits that physical decriptions? THE MUSLIMS. I always wondered why the so-called Jews of Israel were so brown-skinned and Arab-looking. The Jews were and are NOT a brown-skinned race, let alone the long beards, the Israelites and Jews were a white race. This is just how it worked back then it's not racist either, because other nations and races too were involved with the Israelites - the Egyptians, the Arabs, Ethiopians, Greeks....the only way a person can be brown-skinned and actually have Jewish bloodline is if one his parents was a Jew and the other was foresay an Arab or an Ethiopian. Both books books offer you literally no hope of being saved, and the most important part - REJECT YESHUA (YASHU IN ARABIC) AS THE SON OF YAWHEH. Perhaps the only difference that one can point between between the two books are their places of origin - the Talmud was from Babylon and the Qu'ran was from Arabia. Talmud and Qu'ran Views of Christians In the eyes of the Qur'an and the Talmud, Christians are always inferiors - Christians are spiritual foreigners or anybody who doesn't conform to the rabbinic or Shariah garbage. Sherry Shriner made a good point when she said you might as well just make a phone call to Lucifer in hell because honestly, following the Talmud or the Koran is no different. In the language of the Talmud, I do not know if it's Hebrew or some wierd voodoo dialect out there posing as Hebrew but Christians are referred to by a number of names, these are all Biblical-influenced names. "of the Talmud Christians are called Notsrim, from Jesus the Nazarene. But Christians are also called by the names used in the Talmud to designate all non-Jews: Abhodah Zarah, Akum, Obhde Elilim, Minim, Nokhrim, Edom, Amme Haarets, Goim, Apikorosim, Kuthrim."http://www.talmudunmasked.com/chapter7.htm You'll need to know this. Christians are also known as "infidels" in both books. Proof from the Talmud and the Qur'an Here is straight up proof, right from the texts of the Talmud and the Qur'an that approve killing, lying, deciet, rape, pillage - it's all okay according to these. Both books (or sets of books) - Muslims call their the "hadiths". Talmudism and Islam are also political agendas! The Talmud Jews call their laws "Noahide" and as you know the Muslims call theirs' "Shariah Law" - who get these in one country (Israel), the results are astrocious. 'Talmudic and Islamic Views of Jesus' The Koran and the Talmud also reject Yeshua as the son of YAHWEH, offering the reader nothing but a spew of lies and insults and most of the time, the Qur'an and the Talmud have their ways of hiding as they don't directly call him "Jesus" all the time. You see in Islam, he's just see as this prophet and precursor to Muhammad. The Talmud preaches something probably worse - the Talmud claims that Jesus was a Pagan and Occult believer that practice black magick from Egypt. And who more to thank than Rabbi Maimonides? Who by the way, was born during Muslim-rule in Spain (oh well what a coincidence)! The Talmud often calls Jesus such names like "Balaam" which the Bible/Torah used to refer to Satan and in the Qur'an, it gives descriptions of the Antichrist (known by ''ad-Dajjal ''in Arabic) that matches the description of Jesus in the Bible. Sources